Even Angels Fall
by ALCzysz17
Summary: “It’s been a long time bastard!” A shrug was returned. “Apparently not too long…dope.” A big grin followed. SasInoKiba , NaruSaku, TemaShika, HinShino, TenLee.
1. Reunion

**I don't own Naruto, never have, never will and I don't get paid to write this well I do in my mind but its not real and its because I'm crazy…so…hehehe…**

**Please read this note if you have read my story 'Train me':**

**I know I shouldn't start another story, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and it's to make up for my story 'Train me'. I am sorry to say but I am going to delete the story for the reason being that I don't know where to go with it, I'm unmotivated to continue it, and it was a stupid idea to begin with as well.**

**I never truly thought through the plot and was basically winging at it with that story. But this one I know where I'm going, what I'm doing and how I'm going to do it and trust me you all will love it soon enough!! Hehehehe!! **

**So please read and review. Once more sorry about my dud of a story, but I just can't continue it. Please forgive me…and enjoy!!**

**Revised!**

**Even Angels Fall**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

"It's been a long time bastard!" A shrug was returned.

"Apparently not too long…dope." A big grin appeared on the other man's face when he heard the old nickname his comrade had given him so long ago. He then sat down taking a sip at the glass of water placed in front of him.

"So are you done with all your…goals and stuff…?" Another mere shrug came to him. "I'm guessing that was a 'yes'."

"I have done what needed to be done that is all I'll tell you." After a slight pause the darker of both men went on. "How is everybody?" The lighter man of both gave a soft smile before eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, never thought you would care!" The other man rolled his eyes not quite caring what the other man thought.

"Just tell me…" He wasn't giving him a choice.

"Well I'll start with team eight; Kiba's team. Their all doing great Kiba's been dating Ino for a while now which I think is great!" He said loudly gaining unwanted attention to both of them, he had yet to notice. "Shino is just as mysterious as ever, both he and Kiba are Jounin while Hinata is Chunin; she also works at the Ninja Academy too. OH! And Shino and Hinata are together too!"

The darker man nodded slowly, absorbing what the other man had just told him. His memory gave him a vague picture of what team eight had used to look like. Hinata being shy, long hair, and covered in a heavy coat. Kiba being cocky with a smirk, foul smelling with short, wild hair, and also covered in a leather jacket. Finally Shino being silent, mysterious, wild hair, and covered with sunglasses and as well as two heavy coat that hide most of his features. Team eight was mostly known for wearing heavy coats.

"Team ten, Shikamaru's team is doing alright too. He's a Jounin now though he's still very lazy and hates it. Oh! Also he's secretly dating Temari of the Sand, Gaara's sister!" A raised eyebrow came after the explanation.

"If it's 'secret' than how do you know?" He spoke calmly, lacing his fingers together and eyeing the other young man across the table.

"It's obvious!" The darker man blinked; unaffected.

"Really…" He stated. A sigh reached his ears.

"Okay, Sakura told me!" A sweat-drop and cheesy smile followed.

"And the others on his team?" He didn't miss a beat, urging the other man to go on.

"Oh well," he rubbed his fuzzy head, "Chouji is just as big as ever but that doesn't hold him back at all! He's a Jounin too, and I hear he's going to get a genin team too!" A slow nod urged him on. "Ino is just as pretty as ever! She's a Chunin and soon to be Jounin. She still works at her families flower shop though." He just had to put that across to the other man. He seemed ignorant of what was just said and rolled his eyes.

His memory once more brought up what team ten used to look like. Shikamaru with his lazy attitude, hair sticking out from his head, and lazy posture. Chouji with his bigger body and swirls on his cheeks, and a bag of chips in his hands at all times. Finally Ino with her long blonde hair, bossy attitude, and challenging remarks. Also a vague memory of her hanging off him. He always knew she never really liked him that much; it was mostly to get a rise out of Sakura.

"What about team Gai?" The lighter man blinked before shaking his head as if to get his thoughts together, but it only worked to make him look like an idiot.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, I almost forgot about them!" He rubbed the back of his head, big grin gracing his face. "Well…Lee is just as fast if not more and really strong too! He still has his bushy brows and a bowl cut though." He said it as if it were an after thought.

"The Hyuuga?" He just had to ask. His eyes had a burning in them.

"Neji is in Anbu and he's heading towards Captain from what Granny Tsunade said! He hadn't changed that much, still cold and calculating…Oh I forgot! Lee is Chunin about to be Jounin while Tenten is Jounin. She's been doing fine too though I think she has a thing for Lee…" A cock of his eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate on how you know that?" The other man hung his head.

"Sakura…" Was all he gave as an answer. The darker man nodded, he knew the knuckleheaded ninja wasn't too observant of everything and everyone around him.

"The sensei's are doing well too!" He added quickly, his head back up acting as if he hadn't just admitted he knew nothing if a pink haired medic-nin didn't tell him. "Kakashi-sensei still reads his pervy books, but I heard…from Sakura…that he's seeing Anko-sensei! Isn't that freaky! I never would have thought ya know!" A nod.

"Yeah…" The lighter man smiled briefly before going on.

"Gai-sensei is still the same with his and Lee's crazy exercises, but Kurenai-sensei has a three-year-old boy with her that look's just like Asuma-sensei…and I don't know if you know…but he was killed three years ago…" His speech slowed as little as he thought of the older man who was always smoking a cigarette, no matter the time or place. His thoughts brought him to Konohamaru who too missed his uncle dearly.

"Sorry to hear that…" It was all the sympathetic thing he could say. He didn't know much of the other sensei's aside his own but he knew he would be just a bit hurt if Kakashi wasn't around but he didn't indulge in those feelings and steeled himself.

"Team seven?" The darker man inquired bringing the lighter one out of his thoughts.

"Oh…um…Sakura's doing great, she's one of the best medic-nins we've got! She's so amazing and strong with Granny Tsunade's monstrous strength! I'm doing well too, were both Jounin but I'm heading off into Anbu soon, believe it!" He swung his fist out in front of him with a big lopsided grin creasing in his lips. A dull ache entered the darker man as he recalled hearing his little catch phase way back when.

After the lighter man placed his fist back to the table there seemed to be a pause, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say next or what he was about to say wasn't something the darker man wanted to hear. But he imposed anyway.

"Oh…well…hehe…Sakura and I are engaged too!"

For a minute it seemed the world had stopped moving all at once. The darker man didn't show one emotion on his face though on the inside he was shocked beyond belief. Sakura Haruno, his number one fan…not only dated the knuckleheaded ninja in front of him, but was also engaged to be married to him! He had not thought she would move on, not even a little though it was a bit conceited of him he was so sure she would wait for him.

He sighed deeply but that didn't stop him from giving a smirk in response to the news he just heard.

"Congratulations Naruto." The blonde man smiled happily as the two stood up in which he sling an arm around the darker man.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!"

-------------------------

The trek back wasn't very long in Sasuke's opinion. Every step tore at his heart as he wondered what had changed and how he would be treated now that he was finally back…for good. His mind went back over his time with Orochimaru and then his own team as well. He thought over his old plot of destroying Konoha for what they did to his clan, hell he was all for it.

But then Naruto and Sakura's images popped themselves right into his head along with Kakashi-sensei of course. They were the closet thing he had to family after the academy.

He wanted to so badly kill the council and the Hokage herself, but it was useless of him to try. He find with his time in the Akatsuki that revenge just wasn't so sweet just as he realized that once before when Itachi died. Revenge just wasn't that great because in the end he was still empty on the inside regardless that he got what he always wanted. So instead Sasuke secretly left for a week stating to his team and the Akatsuki that he was tying up some loose ends. Really he left to inform Konoha of what was to come, well after a much needed fight with Naruto that is.

After that he returned and the plan was set. Some of the best Jounin of Konoha, and Suna including the Rookie 9 (Gai's team too) and the Sand Siblings attacked the Akatsuki. It was very easy to get his own team to help. Suigetsu would do anything to get his hands on Kisame's sword so he was in. Karin obviously would go to hell and back as long as Sasuke was there (much to his dismay). Finally Juugo was also pretty quick to take his side wanting to protect the younger man.

Everything was set and the attack began a week after Sasuke informed them all. The Akatsuki was tough to fight against even though there weren't many members apart of it anymore. Madara though was the hardest among them aside from Pein and Konan. It took Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara to defeat the much older Uchiha. Difficult just didn't seem to really convey how hard it was to defeat the group. But it was not to say that the evil group had not done a number on Konoha and Suna's ninjas.

Sakura had used all her strength and medical abilities to heal and fight, she eventually passed out from chakra depletion. Same went for a few others.

The battle was long, but in the end they had won. The threat known as the 'Akatsuki' was gone for good. Naruto could rest not only knowing he would not be chased after for the Fox Demon in him, but also he avenged his sensei, Jiraiya. Gaara finally felt at peace knowing the people who killed him the first time were gone. Even though they had done a great service of ridding his own demon.

It was after this great win that would forever be in their history that Sasuke was allowed to come back to Konoha and be one of their own Ninja's. Though the feel of finally being able to return was really tempting he declined for the time being.

Sasuke still had a few things to do before he could return back to Konoha, but he knew that they would welcome him once he did return like he was now.

The things he had to do first was to destroy what was left of all of Orochimaru's labs and either kill or free the prisoners that inhabited them. Some were just too far unstable to live normal lives and he could not allow them to leave and cause all sorts of chaos and havoc in other villages. His team had once more helped him out with that; he did return his favors to them all.

He helped Suigetsu get all the swords that he wanted with Karin's help of course. Sasuke had noticed more and more how close to two were getting and some how felt she was faking her love for himself just to get Suigetsu jealous.

Karin had nothing that she was truly going for; she was just mostly there for the ride so to speak.

Juugo, too, just wanted to be around Sasuke and help him fulfill his own plans.

It took them all three years to finish up tying loose ends and Sasuke set up a meeting with Naruto so he could finally go home. Thinking about his home brought great happiness but also deep sorrow too. He knew he couldn't go against Konoha, though his family was lost because of the decision that was made years ago he still had his make-shift family that was Team Seven.

Before getting to the small village near Konoha he gave a farewell to his comrades, he even offered them to come with to Konoha, but Juugo declined for he rather live amongst nature away from too many people. He didn't want to go into his psychotic crazes and being in the wilderness brought him the peace he was usually deprived of in the labs.

Suigetsu was thinking about going back to the Land of Water for the obvious reasons. Karin didn't really have a place to go, but by the way she was taking glances at the water Ninja Sasuke thought it was safe to assume where he went she was soon to follow. This went good with him because he planned on pursuing a certain pink haired medic-nin once he returned.

Now walking down the dirt path that would eventually bring the two young men of 19 to the large village known as Konoha Sasuke felt a bit of reluctance in him. Sakura would not be waiting for him to sweep her off her feet as he had always thought would happen, but instead would probably hug him for being back and then race to kiss her fiancé. It brought a great ache in his heart when the scenario went through his mind.

His eyes glanced over at Naruto who was happily walking and talking just about anything that came to his mind. Sasuke wasn't very well listening too it anyway, but he knew the blonde didn't care much about it as long as it seemed like he was listening was good enough for him.

There were many other girls he could pursue in Konoha. The place was littered with beautiful faces, but he just wasn't sure about their intelligences. Sakura had both brains and beauty, it wasn't quite there in their younger years, but had made it self known as she grew older. His mind flashed to the memory of seeing her when he went to warn Konoha. Her pink hair was still short which he liked just fine (he didn't care much for long hair it wasn't practical for being a ninja), and her body was so much more mature showing off her nice curves. Another pang of pain went through his heart when his mind went down to her right hand, on her ring finger there would now be an engagement ring that was from one Naruto Uzumaki. Not from Sasuke Uchiha.

He wasn't so sure he could find another girl to replace Sakura in his heart. He didn't know when he started to really fall for the girl. First came when she tried protecting them from the Sound Ninja in the Chunin Exams. Right after that was the fact that only she could keep him from cruelly killing one of them for even thinking about trying to kill him and his comrades. She wasn't as useless as she had been back on their first real mission to the Land of Water.

Sasuke had to have just pushed his own growing attraction for the girl in the back of his mind for later. He always knew he would kill Orochimaru before he could get his body, hell he thought after Itachi was gone he would return to Konoha before he found out about why his brother destroyed his own clan. Another thread of pain shot through his heart, but no emotion appeared on his face.

Even though he wanted more than anything to kill the ones responsible for sentencing his clan to death, he couldn't completely blame all of Konoha, not even Tsunade for she wasn't Hokage or even within the village at the time. His revenge would have to wait and he just might never get that revenge, just as long as he is able to come back and recreate his clan than he would be just fine…not completely but he could move on with time, which at his skill level he would have for a long while.

"Getting nervous Sasuke?" Naruto said excitedly bracing his hands behind his head while keeping pace with the darker man. He rolled his eyes at the question, but for the blonde's sake answered true fully.

"A little…" It was short but it conveyed to Naruto that he was nervous. Sasuke kept his eyes looking forward taking in the wide wall that they were getting closer and closer too.

"A little? I would be a whole lot after being gone for so long! But like Granny Tsunade said three years ago! You're welcome to come back and be a ninja so long as you swore your loyalty to Konoha!" Naruto repeated word for word of what the Fifth Hokage had said to Sasuke after the war with the Akatsuki.

"I know that dope…" Sasuke grumbled out. His own heart was getting a bit faster than normal as he could make out the great gate and two Shinobi waiting there for any by passers wanting entry in. He recognized them as Izumo and Kotetsu. They both looked the same as always, the best of friends as well.

Naruto was quick to yell out to them. "Hey! Guess who it is!?" His voice was very loud, even louder when you're standing next to him. Sasuke grimaced at the volume and glared at the blonde who rubbed his head. "Sorry bout that…hehe…"

Turning to look at the other Shinobi they smiled upon seeing both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto! I see you finally got Sasuke to come back." Kotetsu called out first giving a wave to the both of them. Izumo spoke next.

"Finally done with whatever?" His question was directed to Sasuke who nodded more or less.

"I returned didn't I..." He stated inclining his head for a second before lifting it back up. Izumo smiled friendly to him.

"It's been…what? Three years?" Kotetsu asked thinking about it himself. Sasuke took notice of the missing pinky on his left hand. He vaguely remembered the man loosing it after bringing out his big weapon during the battle. There was just a tiny nub.

"Yeah, sure has! But now the bastard is back for good!" He paused for a split second. "Right?" Naruto turned his head to Sasuke with a questioning look. He sighed before nodding.

"Yes, I'm back for good…" Naruto grinned happily upon hearing it straight from the horse's mouth.

After that there was some more small talk between the four before letting the gate open. Naruto mumbled something out about it being overdramatic but Sasuke could tell he liked it that way.

They said their good byes to the two Shinobi leaving them to their work while the younger two walked into Konoha with the gate slowly closing after them.

"Look different from the last time you were here?" Naruto inquired looking over to his comrade for some sort of agreement. His eyes roamed the area they were in taking in the sights for a moment.

"Nope." Naruto almost fell over upon hearing this.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded giving the blonde man a look of annoyance before they started to walk again. Almost all of the citizens walking the street noticed the two some gasping when they recognized Sasuke, others in awe at how Naruto's promise came true, and so much more.

Sasuke never did like the attention back when he was younger and it was no different now. He tried not to glare at the people and keep a neutral face, but it was hard when they kept looking at him like he was some sort of entertainment for them.

"Not liking the attention." Naruto gushed out a laughing smile on his lips. His response back was a grunt from the other man who dug his hands into the pockets of his pants trying to ignore the stares and chattering.

It was a very long walk to the Hokage tower. They hadn't come across any of their usual friends which was fine with Sasuke; he didn't feel up to seeing so many faces all at once. The walk was rather aggravating to him because everyone would just stop what they were doing and stare at the two; the only thing they got lucky with was that no one actually confronted them. That was probably the only luck Sasuke was going to get too.

Upon entering the tower almost everyone there dropped what they were doing and stare at him like he was some sort of alien or something. He once more tried his best to just ignore it and keep by Naruto who acted as though he didn't notice the stares (that or he really was that oblivious to the world). No sooner had they entered the place were they both standing right outside the doors where Tsunade was. Sasuke would have thought Naruto would knock, but then again the man did call her Granny it was only obvious that he would just barge right on in. Sasuke only wished he knew this right from the beginning though.

"Hey Brat! Don't you have any manners?" Her loud voice vibrated off the four walls of the room making a sort of echo as it went around. Sasuke winced but otherwise was still emotionless. Naruto only grinned even bigger (if possible) and rolled his hand out towards the darker man as if presenting a gift to the Hokage. Her eyes widen.

"Uchiha, I see you have finally returned. Is it for good or are you going to run off once more…" Though it was a snude comment especially from her Sasuke stood still for a minute.

"I will be staying…for good." Tsunade nodded a small smile coming to her lips.

"Well then give me a second." She than began to search through some of the drawers on her desk. A frown came to her lips, but then she turned away and to a filing cabinet and searched within that. After a minute of silence aside from paper being pushed around Tsunade turned with a document in her hand. "This is where you'll sign that you will be loyal to Konoha, and give us your allegiance. And if you so much as break from Konoha like you had years ago we will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" Her voice was solid as stone.

Sasuke nodded his head, his face emotionless. He hated being reminded of his past mistakes repeatedly and all in one day as well. But over the years he had perfected controlling the emotions that come to his face. Not one thing he felt showed and it seemed to others that he was indifferent to what was being said to him. Exactly how he wanted them to see it.

"I understand clearly." Smiling softly to the younger man Tsunade pulled out the sheet of paper and grabbed a pen. She pointed where he was to sign and watched with Naruto by her side laying witness to the event. Sasuke had to sign several papers before he was done, it was a bit bothersome but it was done with.

"Now then, Sasuke Uchiha, I would like to welcome you back to Konoha!" Tsunade announced where Naruto yelled out laughing in happiness. Though it was pretty immature of the older man Sasuke gave a short, brief smile of his own. He finally felt like he was home.

Home…

-------------------------

**So what do you all think about this story thus far? Not much to go by, really. I just wanted to get some of what has happened settled down before getting deep into this story.**

**It's obvious in the beginning who the two people are talking, but I thought it would be different if I didn't mention who they were, also I thought it was different that you hear them talking about what has changed rather than reading it in paragraphs that usually explains many things in the first chapter…everyone does it, to get the point across how the world in their fiction has evolved into.**

**I thought it was a nice change of pace, especially for me.**

**Once more this is a replacement for my story 'Train me' for I am abandoning it, tossing it away because it was not a good idea to begin with and I really can't find the will to continue it either. I hate to have something like that waste away without being finished so I am taking it off the site and putting this one up instead.**

**Since I know what I am going to do with this story and I know I can finish it too.**

**So please review and tell me how you feel about it!! I want to know if this is a good idea!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	2. Welcome Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Sorry for the lateness…found it harder to get this written down than I thought…damn my scatter brain!**

**IMPORTANT****: I had changed a pairing in this story, well two instead of Kiba and Hinata it's Ino and Kiba, and it's Shino and Hinata…if you check with the first chapter I also changed it out so it says Kiba is dating Ino… I wanted her to be in some type of relationship and how the manga is going so far this pairing seems like it could happen… Also as that goes…in the end I might ask who wants to be with Ino, Sasuke or Kiba…cause I love them both though Kiba wins over Sasuke completely…still, so far though its going to be Ino/Sasuke, but ya never know as the story progresses…**

**Enjoy and review please!**

**Even Angels Fall**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Back!**

The day was breezy with a soft cool wind blowing by the people of Konoha as they went along with their normal lives be it ninjas or citizens. Everything seemed to be just right today. Ino Yamanaka smiled brightly walking out of her apartment and heading down towards her families flower shop. She had to work today to cover for one of the workers they had hired once she had started getting bigger missions and being more active as a ninja, but that didn't mean she still didn't work at the shop. The girl she was covering for had caught a cold two days ago and was fighting it off so Ino took her days to help her out and because there weren't many missions going around at the moment.

That didn't bother her much though.

Ino waved to a few people a smile gracing her lips as she walked down the crowded street. Today truly was a nice day, sad she had to spend most of it inside the shop.

As she walked slowly towards her family shop Ino let her mind muse over everything that was going on at the moment. The biggest thing that was at the front of everyone's mind is Naruto's and Sakura's wedding that would be coming up in the next two months. She couldn't be happier for the both of them. Ino thought they both completed each other, though she felt sad when Hinata got heartbroken upon hearing them dating a while back. Shino seemed to be there to pick up the pieces though and they were together a year later. Ino thought those two were very good for each other as well.

Hinata seemed to understand Shino the most and Shino is a great guy who deserved someone who knew who he really is and all that stuff. Ino, herself, had an ongoing relationship with Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba had been the one to ask her out on a date, but it was Ino who had asked him to be her boyfriend. He helped to ease the pain of Sai turning her down so many times, and Ino had grown to enjoy the Inuzuka. They were both very strong headed so the fighting was pretty brutal, but the make up sex was just the best as well. And Ino really likes Kiba a lot being with him for about a year now, though they had yet to live together. Still slowly but surely their fights were ending quicker, their parts away from each other not becoming as long, and the need to be with him even if they didn't have sex was taking a bit over her life.

Sakura at one point commented that meant she was in love with him and was probably ready to settle down with the dog boy. Though Ino does love him she just didn't feel like tying herself down so soon. There was still so much she wanted to do including becoming a Jounin and getting her own group of Genin after a few years of being that rank. But Ino did have thoughts of marriage and kids that she wanted in the near future, just not right now.

Ino let her thoughts go as she saw the shop up ahead and quickly moved to get there. After entering her family shop and setting everything up to her liking. She made sure it looked clean and inviting not that she could do anything to not make a beautiful flower shop look uninviting especially with the nice aroma coming from all the plants within. Ino breathed in that fresh aroma sighing softly afterwards.

Yes today just couldn't get any better…

"Ino!" Someone shouted outside before rushing in quickly. The said florist stopped wiping the counter to see her pink haired best friend hauling ass as she entered the shop. There was an expression of shock and excitement glowing on her face and shining in her eyes as she came to a halt at the counter. Ino could only blink and raise an eyebrow in question.

"O-Kay, what is it?" Sakura smiled brightly trying to catch her breath quickly.

"I just saw Naruto!" She started out placing a hand on her heart as she once more tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, I know you're getting married soon why don't you talk about screwing him on your own time, not mine." Ino stated rolling her eyes as she remembered hearing Sakura talk about her sex life with Naruto. She really didn't want to know how long he could hold out or how long they could do it into the wee hours of the morning. It was rubbing her the wrong way since she and Kiba at the moment were having an argument, really she didn't even know what it was about anymore hopefully she could make up with him soon since she was missing him deeply.

"Shut up Pig! That wasn't what I was gonna say!" Sakura called out in sudden anger, but it disappeared quickly and a smile was back to her lips. This caught the blonde woman off guard at the sudden shift in her attitude and knew something big must have happened.

"Fine then spill!" Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest eyeing the woman in front of her.

"What I was trying to say is that I saw Naruto and guess who was with him!?" Lifting a hand to her chin the blonde went to act as though she were pondering it before blurting out, "Aside from it not being you, then I don't know…"

Sakura only groaned out loud annoyed that her best friend didn't even bother to try.

"It was Sasuke!" Upon hearing this name Ino's whole body tensed. She remembered not to far back fighting along side the Uchiha Heir during the battle with the Akatsuki. He hadn't changed all that much that only being physically older much like everyone in their generation; he was also pretty much the same in attitude. He was still great looking, but Ino wasn't very much interested in him like she use to be.

"Really, how nice…" Sakura dropped her jaw at the sudden shift in Ino's attitude. Suddenly she just couldn't care two shits about Sasuke.

"Hey aren't you happy? He's finally back, finally staying where he belongs!" Ino only nodded inspecting a potted plant while doing so. Sakura sighed softly seeing as her best friend wasn't very much into the Uchiha like she use too. But then neither was Sakura. She cared about him because he was apart of their team and was like her own best guy friend, but Naruto was the man she loved and always will. She would never give up that love even if Sasuke wanted to be with her. It just wasn't worth it.

"Sorry Sakura, it's good he's back and all…but you and Naruto are the ones who care about him being around…not everyone else…" Sakura frowned slightly her eyes looking down as it got silent again. Ino sighed to herself hating the silence developing between the both of them. She glanced outside to see no one walking by the shop and that it was pretty abandoned out there. Her blue eyes then moved over to the clock to her right. It was about ten in the morning and usually it was busy outside even if no one came into the flower shop. This was interesting to Ino, but she had other things on her mind than why the streets were voided of people.

"Hey…how about I go with you to see him I mean…ya know…" Ino scrambled out as she was at a loss of words. Sakura looked back up and smiled softly.

"Really, that would be great and it gets you out of here." Ino smiled back and nodded in agreement. She quickly placed a 'be back in 1 hour' sign on the door after locking it and walked with Sakura down the street.

"Kind of eerie with no one around…why is that?" Ino commented tossing a glance over at her pink haired best friend. Sakura took a look around before shrugging.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling it has to do with a certain someone being back."

"Yeah I guess so, I mean weren't there a lot of people mad that Tsunade was going to allow him to become apart of the village again?" Ino questioned looking to her left at Sakura who sighed sadly.

"Yeah…" Was the only response back she got. _'Oh great I got her depressed again! I swear she switches moods faster than I do and that's something!'_ Ino rolled her eyes before swinging her left arm around Sakura's shoulders causing her to look back to her best friend.

"Hey come on don't be like that. Sasuke's back remember the missing tip to the complete triangle of Team Seven! You should be pumped for this!" Sakura smiled giving a little laugh at the sudden enthusiasm Ino was giving.

"Let's go then…" Ino tugged on her shoulders like a push to which Sakura nodded smiling even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt a bit annoyed and somewhat pressured when Naruto mentioned having a welcome back party for him. He didn't like parties obviously, and really he wasn't so sure what everyone else was going to think when they see him. Sasuke made it out to seem like he didn't care what they thought, but really he didn't want to be shoved out as an outsider. He already went through much of that for most of his life that was the last thing he needed at the moment. Naruto was happy as ever smiling and chatting to Sasuke more about how everyone was doing and all.

He was half listening nodding every once in a while and giving a 'hmm' when needed, but Sasuke's mind was else where. His thoughts were revolving around Sakura. He just couldn't believe she was engaged to his best friend. Though he was happy for the both of them and would never intrude on their love, he wasn't that desperate still there was an ache burning in his heart at the thought of those two together. Sasuke thought that Naruto might have felt this way when Sakura was infatuated with him. He shook the thoughts out of his head though.

"-So Shino and Hinata have been together for as long as Sakura and me have been going out, I think they might get married but there's this whole compromising ordeal with the clans and stuff. I don't know I just wish they would let the two be happy together even if their not in the same clan." Naruto voiced out frowning sadly at the ordeal his two friends were enduring at the moment. Really they would have been married before him and Sakura, but Hinata's father wasn't making it easy on the two while Shibi was doing everything in his power to let the two marry. Tsunade was getting a big headache from that problem.

"Sounds like a lot to deal with…did you have problems with Sakura's parents?" Sasuke leaned against one of the trees near the bridge where Team Seven use to meet up at during their Genin days. It brought a lot of memories flushing through Sasuke, some good and some bad. Naruto was plumped down on the ground beside him as they caught up with each other for what they missed over the years. He looked off a little sad.

"Yeah, her dad wanted to castrate me while her mom was a bit nicer about it. They have warmed up more as we began dating and being together…their actually more excited about this wedding than we are." Naruto turned to look up at Sasuke with his Uzumaki grin. Sasuke nodded looking out towards the bridge.

"I'm…glad they approved of you quickly…" Naruto cocked his head to the side as he stared up at Sasuke. He went on. "I know how much you want people to look at you, approve of you…I'm just glad okay." He ended up snapping at the end by accident. It didn't bother Naruto in the lest though and he grinned all the same.

"Thanks, that really means a lot Sasuke…" He nodded once more keeping a straight face and looking out around them. He still wasn't good with these sharing and emotional moments so he voided his face of emotions but still gave some feeling into his voice to not seem like he didn't care. Naruto understood that either way. Really Naruto was the only person that ever understood Sasuke and it only made him feel more like shit for all the things that went on during the years from when they were placed together on the same team to now.

"So Uchiha you're finally back huh." Sasuke turned to his right along with Naruto to see Shikamaru with Chouji. It was Shikamaru who called out with a lazy drawl, his hands buried in his pockets with an indifferent look on his face. Chouji stood next to him and gave a wave but nothing much after that. Even though they had fought together Sasuke could easily feel the tension coming from both of them. They weren't really relaxed about being here, but then neither was he so they were in the same boat.

"Yeah, finished with my duties. How are you two?" Sasuke called out with much strain on his voice. He was being pleasant for Naruto's sake, but really he wanted to tell them to just say what they thought of him and get it over with. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and came to stand in front of both members of Team 7 with Chouji behind him. He shrugged lightly bringing his eyes to look up to the sky above.

"Nothing but the usual ninja work." The answer was short and left an echoing silence afterwards. Naruto stood up quickly looking between his friends and frowning deeply. He hadn't wanted this to happen, but he knew it would and so he had to intervene.

"Oh Shikamaru remember that last mission we were on! Man I thought we were goners but then you pulled that plan out of your ass and well…saved our asses!" Naruto laughed loudly after that looking between his friends but none of them laughed. His own laughter died down to nothing but a cough quickly. Shikamaru didn't seem amused and the same went for Sasuke as the two stared each other down. Chouji moved to stand next to Naruto looking much like he was; defeated.

"I thought it was a little funny…" Chouji mumbled under his breath patting his blonde friend on the shoulder. Naruto smiled lightly at him but kept his eyes on the two in front of them. _'This isn't looking good…'_ Naruto thought sadly looking between both emotionless faces.

"So Shikamaru…why don't you just say what you want already." Sasuke stated crossing his arms and waiting for a response. The tension in the air only intensified after the statement was said and Shikamaru seemed even more irritable than usual. They both silently glared at each other for a minute or so.

"Fine you really want to know Uchiha." He asked with venom in his voice. Shikamaru spat out his name like it was poison or a bad taste in his mouth and it only further to anger Sasuke. It was blunt disrespect, but he sort of knew he wasn't going to get any from anyone aside Naruto and Sakura. "I think you shouldn't have came back here, you may have done great good by fighting Madara along with us but your not apart of this village regardless of what Lady Hokage says about it. You will always be a traitor and honestly there is nothing you can do to change that…." Shikamaru then looked over at Naruto who showed how upset he really was with him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to pretend I like him at all. You're a great friend, but you deserve far better than him. If you ask me you should have dumped him the minute he left to Orochimaru…" With that said Shikamaru turned back around and walked away not caring that he pretty much turned his back on an enemy. Chouji frowned deeply watching his best friend leave. He turned to Naruto and patted his back again.

"I'm sorry for his attitude Naruto…but he does have a point; no offense Sasuke…" Chouji said before turning around and running off after the brown haired man. Naruto watched them leave the excitement in his heart dying down to near nothing. He knew this would happen, pretty obvious even to him of all people. But Naruto didn't want to believe it and he wasn't going to abandon Sasuke for making wrong decisions that he clearly regrets. _'They just need time for old wounds to heal I guess…'_

"Sasuke I…" Naruto turned back to see said man walking away as well. His eyes were down cast and he looked pretty much upset without showing emotions on his face. But then he always knew how Sasuke was feeling without any indication on his face.

"Don't bother Naruto…just let it go…" He grumbled out softly as he made his way out of the training area. He didn't get far before stopping completely. His breath hitched and all that came out was a single utter of a name. "Sakura…"

Said pink haired woman stood next to Ino and smiled brightly as she took in Sasuke. Ino on the other hand glanced at him and looked the other way not caring much how he had changed. Sakura smiled brightly before running quickly towards Sasuke and encasing him in a hug.

"Oh I missed you so much!" She said softly as she squeezed him to bits. A sudden rush in his heart made Sasuke a little bit happier about returning even if Shikamaru and the others didn't. He slowly brought his hands to rest at the middle of her back as a some what hug before she pulled away completely, still a giant smile on her face. Naruto came up aside him and too was encased in another of her hugs, but only this time Sakura kissed him rather than Sasuke. A slight pang went off in his heart but he ignored it all the same. His dark eyes moved to take in Ino standing there looking off into space.

"Hey Ino." Sasuke called out deciding to be pleasant once more for both his teammate's sake. Ino looked at him for a moment and looked back off to the side.

"Uchiha." She responded back but it wasn't as sharp as her stance and expression on her face proved to be. He resisted the urge to frown deeply and turned to the couple beside him to see they both were smiling brightly at him.

"Our team is finally together again…Ah it feels like I'm whole now!" Sakura squealed happily coming in between her two boys and wrapping an arm around both their necks. Naruto laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know! Now we can probably go on missions altogether again…though I guess Kakashi probably won't be with us…" He mused over in thought before grinning either way. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics but at the side of his lips lifted up in a small slight smile. Ino watched the three interact with each other and though she didn't care much for Sasuke she did feel happy that Sakura and Naruto had their third member back. It warmed her heart to see them all happy even a little for Sasuke who had so much hardship through out his life. Ino jumped suddenly when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey look its team seven finally repaired!" Kiba inquired loudly in her ear smiling at them as he pulled her closer to his chest. Shino came up with Hinata's hand intertwined with his own. The members of team seven turned to see the new comers and Naruto waved happily.

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled in turn as well letting go of both men and walked over to hug Hinata gently. Sasuke looked at them and nodded his head seeing as team eight wasn't going to be so bitter about his return.

"Hello Sasuke, how have you been?" Hinata asked softly bowing to him surprisingly with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I'm doing fine, I'm here to stay." He stated clearly giving a some what smile, or as much as he could muster really. His muscles in his face were so tense Sasuke wasn't sure he could really smile at all aside from his half smiles. Ino placed a hand on top of Kiba's and felt him squeeze her stomach a little. So apparently the little argument they had a day ago was over between them, otherwise she was sure he wouldn't be holding her so close, but then…

Ino frowned to herself and felt like digging her nails into his hand. Kiba's a very protective and possessive guy, not that he means too, but he just is. And the way he was acting right now told her that he might be over that argument, but he was mainly doing this to show Sasuke she was with him. This only further to annoy Ino especially when she told Kiba over and over again that she was over that Uchiha and there was no way she would leave him for Sasuke either. She did try rationalizing that this was just instinctive of Kiba to hold her so tightly, he'd done it before but Ino would have to ask him about it later she supposed…

"So…Sasuke isn't there something you want to tell Sakura…" Naruto mumbled out lightly nudging his best friend in the side. He blinked in thought before catching on to what he meant.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out gaining her attention completely, she brought her hands together and that was when he noticed the simmering engagement ring on her right ring finger. The diamond was of good size and it fit perfectly with her. A dry ache in his throat almost stopped him from going on, but he swallowed some saliva and continued on. "Congratulations on your engagement." There was no hesitation in his voice which surprised Sasuke because he wasn't so sure he'd be able to say that small sentence without it sounding stern and tight. Her smile seemed to be worth it though.

"Oh Sasuke, thank you!" She engulfed him in another hug before moving to wrap an around Naruto's waist while his went around her shoulders for the height difference. Another dull ache entered his heart at the picture perfect couple they made.

"Yosh! Youth is in the air!" Everyone somewhat sweat dropped as Lee made his way into the picture with Tenten rolling her eyes at him and Neji ignoring him. "Sasuke, it is so nice to have you back!" Lee called out once more coming to stop along the same place as Kiba and Ino. Tenten came to join him standing a little closer than need be as Neji came up closer eyeing him from head to toe.

"So Uchiha…is this for good or will someone with more power than you catch your eye." It was a cold statement by the older Hyuuga and everyone had seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Sasuke to respond back. Naruto hoped endlessly that nothing bad would come of this as Sakura hoped a fight didn't break out. Finally after a minute of waiting Sasuke looked Neji dead straight in the eyes.

"No, I'm here for good…and why do I need more power than what I already have…" After that everything seemed to get less tense, but not that much.

It was then they all started to talk letting Sasuke know what he missed and that Naruto had forgotten to let him in on. And in return he let them know a bit of what he had done through out the three years he was absent after the fight with Madara. Lee and Naruto were very much interested in what he had done as the others nodded and listened while talking among themselves. Sasuke didn't mind talking about what he had done, but he didn't want to seem so conceited, because he wasn't anymore. Sure he was powerful and could take on anyone and most likely win, but that didn't mean he wanted to flaunt it around like he would in his younger days.

Ino had managed to get Kiba to let her go long enough to separate herself with the other women. That way he wouldn't have to feel as though he needed to be on top of her. Sighing loudly she listened to them talk and Sakura's chatter with excitement of the up coming wedding in the next two months.

"Oh it couldn't have gotten even more perfect! Now that Sasuke is here I feel so complete…" Sakura gushed out smiling as her eyes looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten smiled lightly.

"I'm glad you feel better Sakura, I was starting to get worried about you…" Hinata nodded in agreement as Ino just listened as she thought over how she would confront Kiba about his attitude. Sakura noticed her best friends' exclusion in the conversation.

"Hey Ino, you okay?" Tenten and Hinata looked over to the blonde and both gave curious looks. Ino nodded briefly before sighing again.

"Well…Kiba just pissed me off a moment ago is all…" Tenten laughed lightly.

"Okay when is he not pissing you off?" They all laughed before she went on.

"No, I mean he just got all possessive so suddenly when you guys got here…it's annoying because it makes me think he believes he can't trust me…" Hinata brought her hand up and rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's not that Ino," She said softly, "Kiba does trust you, and its well…I guess Sasuke he doesn't trust…" At this all the women raised eyebrows at the shy Hyuuga. "Oh well!" Hinata wasn't so sure what to say. On their way here Kiba said he would be nice, but he wanted to make sure Sasuke stayed away from Ino. Really he was very much falling for the blonde even if they fought a lot. Kiba had told them that his mom thought that fighting was a good thing in a relationship, if you don't fight then there's no real passion between the two. This made her slightly sad because she barely ever fought with Shino over anything. Sure there were little disagreements, but never huge arguments like those two had.

"Okay…I guess I can understand, but I'm still going to talk to him about it." Ino stated looking back over to the men. Kiba was laughing loudly patting Naruto on the back. Her eyes then moved over to Sasuke who seemed to be enjoying himself…on the outside. Being apart of the Yamanaka clan helped Ino to be able to see pass expressions on the face and see far deeper than that. She could tell he was tense and there seemed to be a lot of anxiety welling up in him. She thought about what he would be so afraid of that he'd stress over it. Aside from coming back home after so long but…

It intrigued Ino to no end and so for some faint reason she wanted to help Sasuke re-adjust to being around everyone again, because honestly she could tell that he wasn't going to fit in as well as Naruto and Sakura were hoping he would. And as a good friend of Naruto's and Sakura's best friend Ino felt she could at least be nice and try to help him out…

The only problem is he had to let her in first…

**And so ends chapter two and thank you great lord above!! I've finally pushed myself to think thoroughly and get this done with…really now that this hard chapter is done with I can most likely update sooner and sooner.**

**Really I'm sorry for the late update, again this chapter proved to be far difficult than I first imagined, but now that I got pass it I'm sure I'll update soon once more…I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


End file.
